Goro Izumi/Taki Gaiden
(by Reiji Matsushima) (by Shinya Aizawa) (by Fubuki Izumi) |type = Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = I3 Tech Taki |homeworld = |firstepisode = King of Time ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Taki Gaiden) |cast = Taishi Nakagawa Sam Riegel (English Dub ep 2-24) Josh Keaton (English Dub ep 26-onward) |image2 = }} In 2017, was , until the creation of erased the Rider's history. Unlike and , Goro, his sister, and Reiji retained their memories of their time as Kamen Riders due to unspecified reasons. Goro plays a recurring role in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time as a mission control for Taki on the sidelines in her quest to destroy Soul Edge and an on & off Rider aiding her whenever he reclaims his Ridewatch. History TBA Personality Goro has matured into a much better person than he was before. He seems to have high regard for 's ambitions of kinghood, to which at first he finds as questionable and wants him to succeed on his goal. But this also doesn't change his brash and headstrong attitude as well his habits of swearing; such as saying "F**k you!" to Azwel while fighting him. In turn, he often gives Taki advice of the hardships of being a Rider and warns her not to repeat his and his sister's mistakes in the past. In the second season, Goro shows his persistence in trying to having Taki regaining her sanity following her PTSD after the Great Malfested War. Family *Toshihiro Izumi - Father *Honoka Izumi - Mother *Anzu Izumi - Older sister, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S *Takagi Izumi - Grandfather *Taki - love interest, and later future wife *Reina Izumi - (future) youngest daughter *Fubuki Izumi - (future) eldest daughter Powers And Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Goro's defining trait is his formidable intelligence, rivaling that of Sento Kiryu and Kuroto Dan. As a child prodigy, he is recognized for inventions that is known to ZETA Tech. Similarly, Goro has built the majority, if not all, of the G7 System's arsenals on his own. *'Genius-Level Strategist:' Paired with his intelligence is his ability to formulate plans of any kind; be it convoluted or precisely adjustable methods. *'Mecha Piloting Skills': Goro is also skilled at piloting mecha/giant robots. Including the VNZ-2000 GOLEM and Taki's Time Mazine. Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 92.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 88.5 t. *'Kicking power': 84.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 149.7 m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 3.5 (2,685.44 mph, 4,321 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's permanent and the updated version of the original Strike Armor prototype, accessed by inserting the Crow Fullbottle into the G7 EXlasher, inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever, hence known as the . EX Strike Armor's stats are marginally high than Archangel Armor and New G7 Icarus, but is still completely eclipsed by Archangel Kerberos and Jet Phoenix Armor, respectively. His perimeters blow far past Build Aureo and Evol by small margins. In addition his ability to spread his , the upgraded version of the original Strike Armor's Icarus Wings, he possess the ability to travel in light speeds similar to Kamen Rider Kabuto's Clock Up. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds, creating copies of himself, and block attacks quite easily, as shown in his fight against Build Aureo. His features the node on the top of the forehead and in the "eyes" above the , that negates the full power of the and the . In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ is equipped with the following armor parts: * : The upgraded version of the original Wing Shoulders of the Strike Armor. A pair of shoulder armor that improves G7 Icarus XYZ's attack power and accuracy. They also have built-in High-Frequency Jammers that suppresses the energy of the Pandora Box. * : EX Strike Armor's gauntlets, the upgraded version of the original Corvus Gauntlet. Through the , the essence converted from the Crow Full Bottle to the G7 EXlasher filled into the suit, G7 Icarus XYZ's strength and speed is enhanced. It also has special hydraulics that allows G7 Icarus XYZ to deliver rapid-fast punches. * : EX Strike Armor's leg armor, the upgraded version of the original Corvus Legs of the Strike Armor. It has special hydraulics that boost the user's jumping and kicking power, and allows G7 Icarus XYZ to run faster than the speed of light. * : The reinforced chest armor of the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor. It compresses and produces High-Frequency Neutrons within the Crow Full Bottle plugged into the G7 EXlasher. * : The main propulsion units located in the back of the armor and in the EX Corvus Legs. Even without activating the EX Icarus Wings, G7 Icarus XYZ can fly as long as the propulsion systems are active. * : The triangular chestpiece located at the center of the Origin Breastplate. It has two functions, it has the ability to absorb energy attacks and send them back to the attacker and it also measures the power levels of the suit. Whenever the EXO-Barometer blinks in red, it indicates that the EX-Strike Armor is low on energy and has a time limit of 20 minutes before Goro is forced out of his transformation. * : The glowing lines present in the EX Neutron Gauntlet and EX Corvus Legs. These serve as energy links connecting to the EXO-Barometer. The emitters glow even in pitch black darkness. Carried over from his prior forms, EX-Strike Armor retains the G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, Yoshiyuki Shin, and the Shadow Saber as his main arsenal. In addition, he can also summon the weapons created by Sento such as the , , , , and the . This form has six finishers: *Build Driver Finishers: ** '|エクシードフィニッシュ|Ekushīdo Finisshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ flies into the air and splits into four copies of himself. The shadow clones dive into the enemy with a powerful kick. *G7 EXlasher Finishers: ** '|エクシードスラッシュ|Ekushīdo Surasshu}}: By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the EXlasher before pressing the button on the EX Thumb Grip, G7 Icarus XYZ can empower the slashes he delivers with it. ***'Crow:' G7 Icarus XYZ first leaps then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the G7 EXlasher in front of him to strike the opponent. *Kiryuohken (Knight Sword Mode) Finishers: ** : By sliding on the panel once, G7 Icarus XYZ creates five copies of himself, assuming the forms of StealthCrow, PteraDril, Archangel, Archangel Kerberos, and Jet Phoenix Armors, respectively to assist him in combat. All of the copies are also equipped with duplicated versions of the Kiryuuohken. ** '|オロチブレーク|Orochi Burēku}}: By sliding on the panel twice, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a series of multiple slashes faster than the eye can see. It is powerful enough to penetrate through Kamen Rider Evol's Xeno Chest Armor and even destroy his Armilla Reactor. ** '|オロチフィニッシュ|Orochi Finisshu}}: By sliding on the panel thrice and drawing out the power of all the Kamen Riders from Double to Ex-Aid, G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful slash at the opponent. *4Koma Ninpoutou Finisher: ** : G7 Icarus XYZ presses the Vortex Trigger once and create multiple copies of himself that attack together. ** : G7 Icarus XYZ presses the Vortex Trigger thrice executes , where G7 Icarus XYZ spins at a crazy speed whilst surrounded with a tornado and quickly slices the opponent with the 4Koma Ninpoutou. *Beat Closer Finisher: ** '|メガスラッシュ|Mega Surasshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter three times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Kerberos:' G7 Icarus XYZ launches a projectile taking form of an actual Cerberus at the opponent. *Kaizoku Hassyar Finisher: ** : G7 Icarus XYZ fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well. *Legend Bracer finishers: **' :' *** '|ライダーキック|Raidā Kikku}}: G7 Icarus XYZ executes Rider 1's signature flying kick. **' :' *** '|ライダーパンチ|Raidā Panchi}}: **' :' *** '|Ｖ３反転キック|Bui Surī Hanten Kikku}}: **' :' *** '|マシンガンアーム|Mashin Gan Āmu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ uses the as a compliment to Riderman's Machine Gun Arm. **' :' *** : **' :' *** '|スーパー大切断|Sūpā Dai Setsudan|extra = lit. "Super Great Slice"}}: **' :' *** '|エレクトロファイヤー|Erekutoro Faiyā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ does one of Stronger's fighting gestures before making a finger gun and fire a jolt of electricity with his finger tips.. **' :' *** '|スカイフライングソーサー|Sukai Furaingu Sōsā}}: *** '|ライダーブレイク|Raidā Bureiku}}: G7 Icarus XYZ rides on his Ride Winger, to which it transforms into the , Skyrider's motorcycle, and ram the enemy. **' :' *** '|スーパーライダー閃光キック|Sūpā Raidā Senkō Kikku}}: **' :' *** '|ZXキック|Zekurosu Kikku}}: *** '|十字手裏剣|Jūji Shuriken}}: G7 Icarus XYZ hurls multiple Cross Shurikens at the opponent. **' :' *** : G7 Icarus XYZ discharges a burst of crimson energy from the Build Driver's Vortex Charge. **' :' When selected, this uses one of three of RX's forms - his base form, Robo Rider, and Bio Rider. *** '|リボルクラッシュ|Riboru Kurasshu}} (RX): *** '|ハードショット|Hādo Shotto}} (Robo Rider): *** '|スパークカッター|Spāku Kattā}} (Bio Rider): *XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: ** : After plugging two Fullbottles in the G7 Sky Buster's Fullbottle Magazine Loader and subsequently spinning the Hawk Gatlinger's Revol-Magazine ten times, G7 Icarus XYZ can perform powerful shots. ***' :' G7 Icarus XYZ leaps into the air and unleashes a rain of bullets consisting of energy projections of hawks, drills, and pterodactyls. ***' :' G7 Icarus XYZ leaps into the air and unleashes a rain of energy hawk bullets. *Build Driver + Drill Crusher finisher: ** : After plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the Drill Crusher, G7 Icarus XYZ can perform an even more powerful finisher. ***' :' G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****' :' G7 Icarus XYZ launches the Dri-Spiral Blade at the opponent like a missile. The Dri-Spiral Blade grows into a gigantic size whilst impaling the opponent, G7 Icarus XYZ flies into the sky before diving into the opponent with a flying side kick, with the foot connecting with the enlarged Dri-Spiral Blade. EX Strike Armor's insert theme is entitled "Appassionato", originally the insert theme of the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor. - BeyonDriver= Futurering Jet Phoenix Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 179.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 76.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 32.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27.7 t *'Jump height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 40.2 m. **'Maximum Jump height:' 77.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor-based form accessed using the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . Futurering Jet Phoenix's transformation is an inverse of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's original transformation. Instead, it is Goro who ended up with his mind and soul transferred to Taki's body while his physical body loses consciousness similar to . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix, mainly pyrokinesis as well as regenerative healing factor and immortality while assuming this form. Taki can cause a drought when assuming this form along with a massive heat wave that does more harm to allies and enemies alike in the battlefield. Futurering Jet Phoenix bears the following parts: * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's helmet. ** Crown'|ラマヤナクラウン|Ramayana Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Caliber H/Phoenix. It also doubles as an antennae that increases high humidity within the open area that allows Taki to intensify the harsh sunlight on the battlefield. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. The kanji is engraved to represent its elemental affinity. It contains Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's abilities and special equipment, such as flight capabilities, and the ability to summon G7 Icarus XYZ's support robots. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Phoenix'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. This also grants Taki thermal vision to see enemies taking cover in buildings and smoke. ** - The frame of the Caliber H/Phoenix. It can resist impact from explosions. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's chestplate. It replicates the function of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Rudriya Darpana Lung chestplate that adjust the wielder's body temperature. * Booster'|ブラマストラブースター|Buramasutora Būsutā}} - The wing units that mimics G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Brahmastra Wings. This generates fiery wing projections that grants the wielder flight. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's arm units. It is an updated version of the Flame Reviber ver.II used by Jet Phoenix Armor, derived from the 's Flame Reviber. It gives the user to generate fire hotter than 17,000°F (9,246.6°C). * - The thigh armor of Futurering Jet Phoenix. It has special hydraulics that boost the user's jumping and kicking power, as well as reinforced propulsion units that allows the wear to hover in the air. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, the only main difference is that her punching and kicking powers are inverted from Futurering Aqua Mermaid's. Nevertheless, is much faster than the aforementioned form. This form has two finishers: *BeyonDriver finsher: ** '|ジェットフェニックスバクネツオーバーブレイズ|Jetto Fenikkusu Bakunetsu Ōbābureizu}}: Taki performs a variation of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Bakunetsu Finish, where she summons Jet Pegasus Winger and rides on the winged robotic horse, surrounded by a spiraling veil of flames and rams the opponent with extreme force. *Zikan Kenganbrade finisher: **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Jet Phoenix:' Taki charges the Kengan Shot Knuckler with red energy before unleashing a powerful punch at the opponent, driving the knuckle on the opponent before exploding them. This finisher is dubbed as the . Futurering Jet Phoenix's insert is entitled, "WHAT YOU WANT". Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 43, 45 - G3 System= G3 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 10 seconds *'Vision and Hearing': approx. 5 km *'Defense': 8/10 In light of the threat of Unidentified Lifeforms (the Grongi), Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department Unidentified Lifeform (M･P･D/S･A･U･L) received funding from the city government to develop a powered, reinforced exo-suit based on the No.4 Unidentified Liferform, Kuuga to respond to menace. However, because the Gurongi was eliminated long before completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the G1 and G2 had been implemented into the Generation-3 (3rd generation exo-armor), which was entering its final phase of development, ready for live-combat deployment. But with the emergence of the Lords, the S･A･U･L's G3 unit was reinstated and recommissioned to contend with the threat. Its most potent armament is the GG-Launcher (GG-02 Salamander). Physically, the G3 exo-suit would resemble Kuuga's Mighty Form, but its capabilities during combat are comparable to Kuuga's Growing Form, and is shown to be weak against attacks from Agito and Lords. This form is exclusive to Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Episode 85. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Transformation trinkets. *G7 EXlasher - Tertiary slot adapter for Build Driver to access EX Strike Armor and personal weapon. Weapons *XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster - Primary side-arm weapon. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer. *XGR-02II Neo Artemis - Bolt-action laser sniper rifle. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGR-02 Artemis. *XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin - Electromagnetic katana. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki. * - Auxiliary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, primarily used by * - Auxiliary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, primarily used by Kamen Rider Build Hawk Gatlinger Form. * Auxiliary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, primarily used by Kamen Rider Build NinninComic Form. * - Auxiliary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, primarily used by Kamen Rider Build KaizokuRessya Form. * - Auxiliary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, primarily used by . Vehicles *Time Mazine (Taki Mode) - (Kamen Rider) Taki's personal mecha. Goro usually pilots the machine when providing Taki support. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Goro Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, his suit actor is |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}}. In the English dub of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, he was voiced by Sam Riegel from Episode 2 to 24. From episode 26 onwards, he is voiced by Josh Keaton. Notes *Goro, alongside his sister, and Reiji are the only OC Legend Riders who appear as recurring characters than guest characters. This serves as a foreshadowing to 's recurring appearances in Zi-O. Appearances Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Characters Category:Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Allies